villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Randy Orton
Randal Keith "Randy" Orton is a professional wrestler, currently working in World Wrestling Entertainment's Smackdown! brand. Orton is a third generation wrestler, his grandfater Bob Orton, Sr, and father "Cowboy" Bob Orton also competed in in the professional wrestling industry. Orton is a former member of two stables, Evolution and Legacy. After leaving Evolution, Orton became the WWE's Intercontinental Champion and later aquired the moniker "The Legend Killer" for his tirade of attacking and overall disrespect of Hall of Famers of the industry. He is (currently) the youngest person to ever hold the WWE World Heavyweight Championship, by 2006 he had left evolution to form Rated RKO with fellow wrestler Edge .Ortons moniker would later evolve into "The Viper", emphasizing on his cold and near psycopathic nature. Overall, Orton is a nine time world champion and winner of the 2009 Royal Rumble. Evolution The stable known as Evolution consisted of WWE Hall of Famer Ric Flair, Triple H , and Batista. Around 2004 stable mate Ric Flair would help Orton transition to "The Legend Killer" as he proclaimed himself and began to "kill" the Hall of Famers in WWE using his now signature move the "RKO". A series of matches called "Legend versus Legend Killer" began showing Orton versus the Legend of the week ranging from Mick Foley to Shawn Michaels. Orton later became the youngest World Heavyweight Champion in history by defeating wrestler Chris Benoit at WWE Pay-per-view Summerslam. The other members threw him a mock celebration resulting in an assault of Orton by all other members. Orton in a series of weeks would seek revenge on the remaining members and ultimatly end Evolution. Rated - RKO Rated RKO was the tag team match up of Randy Orton and Edge out of retaliation by Edge to get revenge on Triple H (whose then reformed Degeneration-X and cost Edge the WWE Championship). The two were the first to hand Degeneration-X their first defeat since reuniting. After triple H suffered an injury, the team of Shawn Michaels and John Cena defeated Rated RKO for the tag-team championships. Within the team, rivalries kept recurring due to their contending for the WWE Championship, but both lost eligibility for the title in a match with John Cena. The Legend Killer persona did not disappear during Orton's stint with Edge, as at Judgement Day Orton viciously attacked Shawn Michaels in ring to the point of the referee having to stop the match altogether. Orton then engaged in attacking legends like SGT. Slaughter and Ric Flair. Orton later won the WWE championship and continued fueding with Shawn Michaels. The Legacy and Singles Competition Orton along with fellow wrestlers Ted DiBiase Jr., son of WWE Hall of Famer The Million Dollar Man Ted DiBiase, and Cody Rhodes, son of WWE Hall of Famer Dusty Rhodes, formed The Legacy with minor help from wrestler Manu. After the 2009 Royal Rumble which Orton won, he and Legacy members carried out attacks (through matches and sideline assaults) on Ortons former Evolution stable mates Triple H and Batista and various other opponents of Orton's. He went on to win the WWE Championship and had a reign lasting until John Cena defeated Orton for the title. On January 11th, 2010 Orton had qualified to challenge wrestler Sheamus at the years Royal Rumble. He lost the match due to interference by Cody Rhodes who Orton later attacked. Orton was disqualified from a rematch that his other Legacy stable mates interfered in and out of retaliation he attacked the two once more. Ted DiBiase was later in competition with Orton for the WWE Championship which came to height at the WWE Pay-per-view Elmination Chamber where DiBiase hit Orton with a pipe which was passed to him by Rhodes. The end of Legacy was final at Wrestlemania XXVI where the three were pit against one another in a triple threat match, which Orton won, turning him into a fan favorite for the first time in over five years. Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Wrestling Villains Category:WWE Villains Category:On & Off Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Anti-Villain Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Wrestling Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance